


A Night of Get-Away

by YRTHere



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Based on their night out, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YRTHere/pseuds/YRTHere
Summary: “I missed you.” He breathed out softly, tears trickling near his eyes. Sicheng places his left hand on the dimpled male’s cheeks. “I missed you too.” But in contrast to the overwhelmed male, Sicheng showed a sincere smile, cheekbones high and white teeth obvious. The were each other’s match.It was a night of get away, one they know would be long before the next. They would treasure every possible moment they had.





	A Night of Get-Away

**Author's Note:**

> Based on their dinner date. Just something fluff cos I have finished my report.

Sicheng’s phone vibrated besides him on his bed, catching the Chinese male’s attention from the book in his hands. His left hand reached out to pick the small black box up, swiping the green button. 

“What’s up Jae?” Sicheng answered, eyes not leaving the words of the book. 

“Get off your bed, change out of your sweatpants and let’s go.” The male on the other end chirped happily. 

Sicheng placed his book down confused. “What?” he asked. 

“See you outside your dorm in 10 minutes.” Jaehyun replied instead of answering Sicheng’s question. 

‘Don’t tell me…’ Sicheng thought before rushing out of bed and tossing on a black tee and some jeans. He grabbed his phone and wallet, speeding towards the doors of the dorm. 

“I’ll be going out Kun Ge. Don’t cook my share.” He shouted as he brisk walked past the living room couch where Kun, Yang Yang and Hendery was seated. 

“Don’t stay out too late Sicheng.” Kun replied just as the front door shuts. 

As soon as Sicheng steps out of the dorms, he was pulled into a warm embrace. The shock was replaced by the feeling of familiarity. The owner of the arms buried himself deep in Sicheng’s neck and shoulder, inhaling the scent.

“Aren’t you tired? You just touched down not long ago right?” Sicheng questioned Jaehyun, who had now lifted his head to face him. 

“I’m tired that’s why I need my mood charger.” Jaehyun said, nuzzling his head back into the crook of Sicheng’s neck. 

Sicheng giggled. “Hey. Let me take a good look at you.” He said as he pushed the male back, eyes scanning Jaehyun up and down. He frowned noticing how the older male had lost weight and had huge eye bags. 

Jaehyun noticing the change in Sicheng’s expression quickly grinned at him. “That’s why I’m bringing you with me to dinner. Come on Win. I’m hungry.” 

Sicheng’s expression softened but the worries did not disappear completely. “Let’s eat lots today.” He answered trying to sound cheerful as he let Jaehyun intertwine their hands tightly, bringing him to wherever they were going. 

The two could not stop chattering the entire way and only when they had gotten off the bus did Sicheng remember to ask Jaehyun. “Jae. Where are we going?” 

“Our usual.” The dimpled man replied. One place immediately popped into Sicheng’s mind. It was that place which the both of them go when they miss Korean food. It was also the same place where they went to after their first date. It was no fancy place, just a small restaurant near an alley way with good food and a friendly owner.   
The two walked into the restaurant, the owner instantly greeted them with a wide smile. “Oh my. It’s been long since you’ve came.” 

The two greeted back with equally bright smiles, nodding their head as the owner lead them to their usual spot. The two did not even need to see the menu as they recited the same order like it was memorized at the back of their heads. The owner laughed, “You guys never change. It’s so cute.” She then turned around, vanishing into the kitchen. 

Both of them looked at each other happily as they continued their conversation. They talked about the schedules they had, the interesting things they saw, the newest music they loved , everything. It was almost like it has been eternity since they had last met. Even though both groups’ dorms were literally within walking distance, they had the worst of luck when it came to scheduling. Either Sicheng was in China while Jaehyun was in Korea or Jaehyun would be flying somewhere while Sicheng was in Korea. They barely had the chance to meet, even online chatting was difficult. 

The food arrived on their table not long after and with a few extra dishes from the owner. Sicheng and Jaehyun happily dug into the food, sometimes in silence or with a few words in between. It was comfortable, familiar, warm. 

Jaehyun looked up from his bowl of rice and shot the male opposite him a glance. “I see you piling food on my rice but not on yours.” He stopped Sicheng’s chopsticks with his own pair. 

Sicheng pouted, slight blush tinted on his cheeks. “You should eat more.” He whispered softly. 

Jaehyun took his pair and grabbed a few dishes, placing it in Sicheng’s bowl. “There’s more then enough food for the both of us.” 

Sicheng sighed and nodded. The two continue their meal in peace, atmosphere lightening with a few drinks and full stomachs. A few giggles and playful glares thrown around just as they like it. They were nothing more than two humans who missed each other’s company a little too much maybe. Once they were done, they went to foot the bill, splitting it equally as they bid the owner, who asked for them to return soon, goodbye. 

The two walked side by side down the alley, even with the amount of talking they had done, somehow the topics seem endless. Jaehyun playfully swung himself around a pole as they were walking. Sicheng laughed as Jaehyun almost tripped by the sidewalk. Then Jaehyun suddenly stopped walking. Sicheng noticing the missing male stopped to turn around. 

Jaehyun suddenly started to jog. And as he passed Sicheng, he turned to face the black head, “Race you to the convenience shop. Loser treats the other to snacks and ice-cream.” He challenged as he ran ahead. Caught by surprise, Sicheng froze, before processing the words of the other male. “Hey! That’s not fair!” As he chased Jaehyun down the alley. 

Surprisingly enough, Sicheng had managed to win Jaehyun just by a millisecond. The two stood at the entrance of the shop, panting and out of breath. 

“What… was that?” Sicheng asked, trying to inhale as much air as his lungs would allow. 

“I… just felt like… racing.” Jaehyun replied, equally short of breath. 

“Come on. Pick what you want. It’s on me.” He then continued once he could form proper sentence. Sicheng raised an eyebrow at the Korean but still went to pick out a few drinks and snack for both of them. Jaehyun silently followed him around the shop and paid for the items. They stepped out of the air conditioned place as the chilly night breeze hit them. 

“Hey Sicheng. Can we go somewhere?” Jaehyun asked as he looked up at the night sky. Sicheng’s heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name. Staring at the same night sky, he replied, “Sure.” 

Jaehyun smiled softly, leading the way down a path they were once familiar with and Sicheng knew where the black hair male wanted to go. 

The pair stepped onto the vast empty field. A secret place they love to visit because no one would be here to disturb them. It would just be the two of them, a special little world where they did not need to worry about anything. 

Sicheng walked ahead, breathing in the fresh air. “It’s been awhile since we came here.” He twirled around only to find his company had disappeared. 

“Jaehyun?” Sicheng looked around frantically. He panicked, walking around the vast field. Reaching near a flower field, a pair of arms wrapped themselves tightly around him. He relaxed into the hold, breathing out a sigh of relief. “You scared me.” He commented, hands resting over the arms holding him. Jaehyun’s chin nestled nicely on his shoulder as the two swayed with the breeze. Flowers dancing around them and stars decorating the night sky. 

The two stayed in that position, bathing in the presence of each other, something they missed for a long time. Sicheng was the first to break the silence. “What’s on your mind?” he asked the other. 

Jaehyun hummed, swaying side to side with the other male still tucked in his arms, his voice full of sincerity as he replied, “You.”

Sicheng’s face tugged a smile, cheeks turning slightly redder than the usual shade. “Cheesy.” He commented on his boyfriend’s sweet tongue. 

Jaehyun spun him around, hands positioned nicely at the male’s waist. “ But that’s how you like me.” He said puppy eyes at full strength. Sicheng’s face was an obvious scarlet even in the dim surroundings, where the only light came from the moon. Jaehyun leaned in slowly, lips fitting perfectly with Sicheng’s. It was ecstasy like the moment when the last piece of puzzle fits, completing the picture, when the sun sets and the dark blue hues appears, when the favourite part of your favourite song comes on and you can just listen to it all night long. 

Jaehyun pulls away gently. “I missed you.” He breathed out softly, tears trickling near his eyes. Sicheng places his left hand on the dimpled male’s cheeks. “I missed you too.” But in contrast to the overwhelmed male, Sicheng showed a sincere smile, cheekbones high and white teeth obvious. The were each other’s match. 

The two lied next to each other staring up at the stars. “This is still my favourite place.” Sicheng said, hands reaching out as the moonlight passed through his fingers. Jaehyun held out his own, interlocking his hand with Sicheng’s. “It’s definitely the most memorable one.” 

Sicheng laughed heartily. “It definitely is. It’s where you screwed up the confession really bad.” Jaehyun let go of Sicheng’s hand, instead used it to lightly hit the male’s shoulder. “Hey. It was not that bad. Besides Hyuck betrayed me and told you my plan.” Jaehyun pouted.

Sicheng switched his position such that he was laying on his stomach, he turned to face the pretty boy laying beside him. “Be honest with me Jae. What are you thinking about?” eyes full of concern on him. 

Rather than answering Sicheng, Jaehyun started singing. “So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans. Holding me closer til our eyes meet. You won’t ever feel alone ~” Sicheng stared at the male, he sighed lying back down on his back, enjoying the melody. He hummed along while Jaehyun sang. There was no need for words. Sicheng knew what Jaehyun was thinking. 

A night to get away from everything rarely comes around. Who knows when was the next time they would have a chance again. “Hey Jae. I love you.”  
Jaehyun turned to face Sicheng, eyes wide in surprise, softening the next moment. “I love you too.” Sicheng grinned, standing up and brushing the remaining grass off his jeans. He stretched out his hand to pull the latter up. Not letting go, the two made their way back home. 

At the intersection between NCT’s 127 and WayV’s dorms, Sicheng left a quick peck at Jaehyun’s cheeks. “See you soon.” He bid the man goodbye but was pulled back by his wrists. 

“Jae?” he asked. Jaehyun stared at Sicheng intently, not uttering a single word. Sicheng cocks his head to one side, confused. 

“Let’s stay together longer.” He said quietly. “Can I sleep with you tonight?” Jaehyun requested, hands still holding onto Sicheng’s wrists. Sicheng thought for a while, biting his lips. He missed being with Jaehyun but if anyone found out, it could be trouble for them. He ran his free hand through his hair, letting out a loud sigh. 

“Ok. Xuxi is away but…” Sicheng paused. “We have to make sure no one finds out.” He continued. Jaehyun’s face brightened up, nodding his head adorably like a puppy as he clung on Sicheng’s shoulder. They walked towards WayV’s dorms, Sicheng entered the dorms first, making sure the path was clear before signaling for Jaehyun to enter. The door to his shared room closed. He heaved out a long breath. Jaehyun had already spent his time roaming the room, inspecting every nook and crook of it. 

Sicheng headed for the closet, tossing 2 sets of clothes on the bed. “Jae. Pick one.” he told the boy. It was not the first time the two had shared their clothes. Without hesitation, Jaehyun chose the red version of the pajamas, leaving Sicheng the blue one. 

He giggled like a little child. “Why make me choose when you know the answer.” Sicheng gave a short giggle back. “Just felt like it.” He lied in bed waiting for Jaehyun to wash up before doing so himself. 

Jaehyun had made himself comfortable on the bed, scrolling through his phone as Sicheng stepped out of the bathroom. He turned off the device, placing it at the bedside table, patting the area beside him on the bed. Sicheng hung his towel on the chair, climbing into bed. Jaehyun’s arms immediately snaked themselves around the boy’s tiny waist, head snuggled into Sicheng’s back. He loved the jasmine body wash and matching shampoo. 

Sicheng turned himself around, Jaehyun naturally burying his head into the male’s chest. “You smell nice.” He whispered. “So do you.” Sicheng replied, hands running through the black locks of his boyfriend. Jaehyun lifted his head, staring at the beautiful man before leaning forward, kissing him. The kiss was slow yet lacing with a sense of desire. Cravings. That was it, the two craved for each other. Intoxication, longingness, sincerity merged into one kiss. Sicheng opened his mouth, allowing Jaehyun to deepen the kiss. Impatient, Jaehyun immediately complied, the slow kiss became rough, heated. 

They didn’t want this moment to end, they didn’t want to leave each other. Because once this pass, neither knows when will be the next. Unknowingly, the both started to tear up slightly.

“I miss you. I really miss you.” Jaehyun’s voice shook slightly. Sicheng frowned. He hated seeing the dimpled male upset. “I miss you too.” He said, words coming out breathier than he expected. Distance was not the scariest, time is. Sicheng huddled closer. “You’ll be fine. We will be fine.” He continued. 

“We will. I love you Sicheng.” Jaehyun said before softly closing his eyes, melting into the warm embrace. Sicheng tuned off the lamp, arms swung protectively around the Korean. “Goodnight Jaehyun. I love you too.” He said softly, placing a kiss on the temple of the other male before closing his own eyes. It was a night of get away, one they know would be long before the next. They would treasure every possible moment they had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :))


End file.
